Deathslinger/dialogue
Deathslinger: We have much work to do, but I could stop for a moment. Conversation 1 Player: What is the biggest creature you have killed? Deathslinger: Haha, you sound like my cubs! What did you kill, mama? Did it have ten heads, mama? Did it fire magic bolts from its eyes? Player: Alright, I get it. I was just making conversation. Deathslinger: Do not sulk, naabe. You simply reminded me of better times. To answer your question, it was most likely a sinkhole. Deathslinger: They are huge and flat, shaped something like an open palm. They burrow beneath the ground, and then fold themselves into a fist, storing the land and people within them to be digested when required. Player: Thats horrible! Deathslinger: And so much worse to be inside one. This place is nothing in comparison to a sinkhole, naabe. I relish every day outside of that thing. Conversation 2 Player: How much do you know about Daemonheim? Deathslinger: I know that it has been here for far longer than you or I have been alive, beyond the lifetimes of our parents, grandparents and any relatives they knew. Deathslinger: Many, from so many different races, have been born here. And many have died here, filling the holes they helped to dig. It is not a life they deserved, but they knew no other. :Player: But why didnt they just leave? ::Deathslinger: Because a great tyrant demanded that they stay. He was more than the stag of their herd; he was the hunger that beset them, the pestilence that ate at them, and the storms that battered them. ::Deathslinger: It is my aim to kill him, and my aim is unmatched among our people. I save a poison arrow for his heart. :Player: It must have been a terrible life. ::Deathslinger: It is best to not consider it a life, naabe. They would have burrowed without question, knowing no life better than this. Like blind moles, churra. ::Deathslinger: They believed that they were burrowing to an exit. It is hateful to think that their leader may have played upon this fact, encouraging them downward to their escape. Conversation 3 Player: Why do the gorajo have only one role? You can't be a deathslinger all the time, can you? Deathslinger: A gorajo needs but one role. How do you humans say it? We...specialise. :Player: I guess that would make you a pure. I mean, adventurers who specialise in one skill are often called pures. ::Deathslinger: A pure? I like this. The goraju are pure of action, pure of purpose... Yes, I will accept this term. :Player: How does that work? What if you are on your own and need to heal, or make a weapon, or even set a fire... ::Deathslinger: A gorajo is never on their own, naabe. Even now, as I fight by your side, I lie in a spirit wake with many other gorajo who are in this dungeon. Skinweavers oversee us in the wake and worldbearers feed us. ::Deathslinger: Besides, it is not the gorajo way to feel wanderlust and the need to be alone. Those are the words of ramokee - gorajo exiles - and we do not like talking of them. Conversation 4 Player: I dont have any more questions. Deathslinger: Fly fast on the wind, young naabe.